Тихондрий
Тихондрий был лидером натрезимов Пылающего Легиона, приспешников Кил'джедена. Он был одним из важных персонажей в сценариях «Путь Проклятых», «Вторжение в Калимдор», «Конец Вечности» игры Warcraft III. Хотя он и часто появлялся в игре, он никогда не управлялся игроком. Биография Война Древних Тихондрий активно не участвовал в Войне Древних. Однако в WarCraft III, из его слов видно его участие в ней. Возможно его роль там была незначительной. Падение Лордерона В преддверии Третьей Войны Тихондрий был выбран Кил'джеденом чтобы лично следить за новым слугой Легиона, Нер'зулом, ужасающим Королем-личем. Тихондрий был не рад новому назначению, но в конце концов смирился с ним. Как подобает величайшему из натрезимов, Тихондрий был поставлен во главе множества операций Плети. После падения принца Артаса Менетила, Тихондрий познакомился с рыцарем смерти, передавая приказы от Нер'зула, особо отметив воскрешение Кел'Тузада. Не доверяя Артасу, Тихондрий сделал вид, что он тоже один из слуг Нер'зула. Призрак Кел'Тузада, однако, рассказал Артасу, что Тихондрий и остальные повелители ужаса на самом деле являются тюремщиками Нер'зула. Тихондрий регулярно обсуждал успех Плети со своими коллегами, Анетероном и Мефистротом, которые оставались на планете Легиона в Круговерти Пустоты. Он выражал озабоченность тем, что Нер'зул имеет свои планы на его нового «чемпиона», но Мефистрот отмел эти предположения, указав, что «он не посмеет подорвать нашу работу». Повелитель ужаса продолжил свою работу, так или иначе подстроив смерть Утера Светоносного, вторжение в Кель'Талас и осаду Даларана. Как только Архимонд был призван, он постановил, что больше нет нужны в Короле-личе, и отдал Тихондрию контроль над Плетью. Вторжение в Калимдор Люди, потеряв своих сильнейших лидеров и вождей, быстро пали перед мощью Легиона, теперь объединенного с Манноротом. Маннорот все ещё бесился из-за неспособности орков завоевать Азерот годы назад, и разозлился ещё больше, когда Тихондрий самодовольно отметил, что Плеть сделала ту работу, которую орки сделать не смогли. Маннорот впал в ярость, когда Тихондрий сказал ему, что орки покинули континент. Властитель преисподней жаждал поквитаться с орками, так что при первой возможности он и Тихондрий последовали за орками в древние земли Калимдора. Прибытие туда сразу напомнило демонам об угрозе ночных эльфов и полубоге Кенарии. Маннорот подозревал, что хоть они и ослаблены, но всё равно представляют некоторую угрозу. Тихондрий, тем не менее, имел свои мысли на этот счет. Он знал, что орки вызвали на себя гнев Кенария, и верил, что обновленное проклятье орков вновь даст им сил, достаточных для победы над Кенарием. Воодушевленный планом Тихондрия, Маннорот пролил свою кровь в воды священного источника... Смерть Несмотря на смерть Маннорота от рук Грома Адского Крика, Тихондрий успешно осуществил вторжение. Плеть, ставшая мощнее чем когда-либо при поддержке гончих скверны, стражников ужаса и инферналов, была ещё более эффективна в отсутствие сопротивления Кенария. Объединенным силам людей и орков при помощи ночных эльфов всё-таки удалось остановить её продвижение. В то время как вторжение в Калимдор продолжалось, Тихондрий начал осквернять земли Оскверненного леса, используя могущественный артефакт чернокнижников, Череп Гул'дана. Однако череп был поглощён Иллиданом Ярость Бури, который был осведомлен никем иным как Артасом. Перевоплощённый черепом в демона, Иллидан использовал новые силы для уничтожения Тихондрия. От Тихондрия остался только коготь, и Анетерон стал новым владыкой натрезимов. В World of Warcraft Тихондрий появляется как воспоминание в бою с Иллиданом в Оскверненном лесу, за которой могут наблюдать игроки.http://ru.wowhead.com/quest=28257 Legion Тихондрий возвращается в World of Warcraft: Legion Первоначально мы встречаем его в финале Битвы за Расколотый берег. Там он появляется среди множества демонов призванных Гул'даном для битвы с войсками Альянса. Является боссом в рейде - Цитадель ночи Мелочи *Овца в миссии Прах Кел-Тузеда Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, кампании Путь Проклятых, Находится в той же команде, что и Тихондрий. *В игре Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, в миссии Скорбь и Пламя из кампании Конец Вечности, если игрок нанесёт Тихондрию смертельный урон, до того как Иллидан похитит Череп Гул'дана, то Тихондрий скажет:" Ты надоел мне,эльф! Прочь с глаз моих!. ''В таком случае все юниты, которые атаковали его телепортируются в середину карты. Но если убить его при помощи чит-кода '''whosyourdaddy, 'до того как Иллидан похитит Череп Гул'дана, то дальнейшее прохождение миссии станет невозможным из-за отсутствия Тихондрия. Помочь может только перезапуск миссии. *В Warcraft III, иногда при атаке героя Тихондрий может сказать "ash nazg gimbatul", что является отсылкой к Чёрному наречию из произведений Толкиена. Также это часть надписи на Кольце Всевластия из "Властелина колец". *As the Nathrezim helped corrupt Sargeras' world view, and with Tichondrius being the Nathrezim's original leader, Tichondrius can indirectly be seen as the cause of most evil in the World of Warcraft. This could also be seen as ironic somehow, as he did not live to see what he had caused to the world. Цитаты Возрождение проклятых *'Артас:' Глазам своим не верю! :Артас: Мал'Ганис! Не знаю, как тебе удалось спастись, но... :Тихондрий: ''Успокойтесь, принц Артас... Меня зовут Тихондрий. Я - Повелитель Ужаса, как и Мал'Ганис, но я не враг вам. Напротив, я пришёл вас поздравить.'' :Артас: Поздравить? :Тихондрий: Ты прекрасно справился с испытанием. Убил отца. Отдал эти земли во власть Тьмы. Короля Мёртвых радует твой... энтузиазм. :Артас: Да. Всё, чем я дорожил в своей жизни, я принёс в жертву ему... и ничуть не жалею об этом. В моём сердце нет места для стыда и раскаяния. :Тихондрий: Рунный клинок, покоящийся в твоих ножнах, был выкован Королём Мёртвых. И знаешь, зачем? Чтобы поглощать души смертных! Твоя душа стала первой... :Артас: Что ж... Души мне не жаль, я проживу и без неё... И что же от меня нужно Королю? :Тихондрий: Тебе предстоит возродить Культ Проклятых. Среди черни скрывается множество последователей этого культа. Собери их, и я расскажу тебе, что делать дальше. *'Тихондрий:' Прекрасная работа, Рыцарь. Культ Проклятых почти возрождён. :Артас: Лордерон лежит в руинах. Не понимаю, зачем нам эти фанатики? :Тихондрий: Они ещё пригодятся тебе. :Артас: Для чего? :Тихондрий: Ты отправишься в Андорал и найдёшь останки их бывшего хозяина, некроманта по имени Кел'Тузад. Совет Повелителей Ужаса :Анетерон: Ну что, Тихондрий? Всё идёт, как задумано? Лорд Архимонд требует отчёта. :Тихондрий: Молодой Рыцарь хорошо послужил нам. Даже слишком хорошо... Не удивлюсь, если у ''Нер'зула имеются на него особые планы. :'Мефистрот:' ''Этот человечишко так же не долговечен, как и прочие смертные. А ''Нер'Зул не посмеет вмешиваться в наши дела. :'Анетерон:' ''Плеть должна выполнить своё предназначение. Если мы утратим контроль над ситуацией, Архимонд оторвёт нам головы! :Тихондрий: Поверь, брат, ни Король Мёртвых, ни его прислужники не помешают пришествию Легиона. :Анетерон: Проследи за этим. Лорд Архимонд не прощает ошибок. Пылающее небо *'Артас:' Магический круг приготовлен в точности по твоим указаниям. Ты готов начать обряд? :Кел'Тузад: Почти. Я уже дочитываю. Это просто невероятно! Автор знает о демонах практически всё... Я подозреваю, что он был гораздо сильнее, чем думали его современники. :Тихондрий: Его силы не хватило даже на то, чтобы избежать смерти - вот что главное. Достаточно того, что сегодня мы завершим начатую им работу. Приступай! *'Кел'Тузад:' Приди, лорд Архимонд! Приди в этот мир и позволь нам насладиться огнём твоей силы! ::Магический круг начинает гореть, и несколько языков пламени устремляются вверх, как появляется Архимонд. :Архимонд: Трепещите, смертные, - зло пришло в этот мир! ::Архимонд поворачивается лицом к Кел'Тузаду. :Архимонд: Ты хорошо поработал. Мой план осуществился. ::Рядом с магическим кругом появляется Тихондрий. :Тихондрий: Лорд Архимонд, всё готово. :Архимонд: Хорошо, Тихондрий. Король Мёртвых нам больше не нужен. Отныне ты будешь командовать армией Плети. :Тихондрий: Как пожелаете, господин. :Архимонд: Скоро я начну вторжение. Но для начала нужно преподать урок этим жалким колдунам. Я сожгу их город дотла, и о нём не останется даже воспоминаний. ::Архимонд делает магическую вспышку на своей ладони, и убегает. Тихондрий следует за ним. :Артас: Они что - шутят?! Что будет с нами?! :Кел'Тузад: Терпение, молодой Рыцарь.Король предвидел и ЭТО. Ты ещё сыграешь свою роль в его великом плане. На руинах Лордерона :Тихондрий:'' Приветствую тебя, могущественный Маннорот! Как идёт вторжение?'' :Маннорот:'' Ха! Эти жалкие людишки не способны противостоять нам!'' :Тихондрий:'' Значит Плеть хорошо делает своё дело! В отличие кое-от-кого другого...'' :Маннорот:'' Не насмехайся надо мной, Повелитель Ужаса! Я знаю о том, что сделали орки! Я найду их и накажу лично!'' :Тихондрий:'' Поэтому я и появился здесь. Думаю, тебя обрадует известие о том, что орков здесь больше нет.'' :Маннорот:'' Что?! Ты уверен?'' :Тихондрий:'' Уверен как никогда. По крайней мере мои агенты меня никогда не подводили. По их сведениям орки высадились в Калимдоре.'' :Маннорот:'' Калимдор? Но что они могут... Ха! Орки - мои по праву, и я верну их, куда бы они ни сбежали!'' :Архимонд:'' А ты - мой, Маннорот. И лучше бы тебе об этом не забывать. Мы будем следить за этими ослушниками - и ждать. Хотя они и не оправдали наших надежд, они ещё могут нам пригодиться.'' Кровь Маннорота :Маннорот:'' Ашенвальский лес... За прошедшие десять тысяч лет я так и не смог забыть это проклятое место! Эту долину нашего извечного врага - Кенария, полубога ночных эльфов...'' :Тихондрий:'' Да... Лорд Архимонд приказал уничтожить Кенария, прежде чем мы начнём вторжение в Калимдор.'' :Маннорот:'' С каким наслаждением я встретился бы с ним лицом к лицу... но он хитёр и редко выступает в открытую.'' :Тихондрий:'' Как ни зловеще это звучит, но твои ручные орки недавно разорили его лес и навлекли на себя его гнев. Лорд Архимонд полагает, что Кенария вполне можно уничтожить их же руками.'' :Маннорот'' У орков против Кенария нет практически никаких шансов. Если мне не изменяет память, его мощь поистине колоссальна.'' :Тихондрий:'' Да - как и твоя, Договор Крови, заключённый между тобой и орками, всё ещё в силе. Тебе нужно лишь обновить его...'' :Маннорот:'' Что ты предлагаешь, Повелитель Ужаса?'' :Тихондрий:'' Чтобы ты смешал капли своей пылающей крови с водами этого озера. Орки потянутся к его скверне, и когда они вкусят твоей крови вновь, остановить их будет уже невозможно!'' :Маннорот:'' Ха ха ха ха ха...'' Яркая и скорбная судьба :Тихондрий: Что? Кто...ты? :Иллидан Ярость Бури: Посмотрим, умеешь ли ты сражаться с себе подобными... Галерея Изображения Image:Tichondrius face.jpg|Лицо Тихондрия в Warcraft III. Image:Tichondrius.jpg|Тихондрий в Warcraft III. Image:ActionTichondrius.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Тихондрия. Видео Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Path of the Damned - Chapter 2.5 The Dreadlords Convene Warcraft III Cutscenes The Wreckage of Lordaeron Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Invasion of Kalimdor - Chapter 4.5 The Blood of Mannoroth Изменения в обновлениях * .}} Заметки es:Tichondrius fr:Tichondrius Category:Погибшие персонажи Category:Ключевые персонажи Category:Натрезим Category:Пылающий Легион Category:Коллекционные фигурки Category:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича" Category:Некроманты Category:Маги Category:Волшебники Категория:Демоны